Tensions
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: Sonic has been missing Shadow lately and when they are finally able to see one another..........well, you'll have to read and find out.


Tensions

by. SonicYaoiFanatic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Shadow, oh but how I wish i did. hehehehe**

He paced the floor anxiously. Red and white sneakers taped along the floor in a steady rhythm. He was dressed in a pair of flare set jeans and a black t-shirt that displayed a bright red chaos emerald. This person was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. The reason for his ancy behavior was a certian black hedgehog, who was 30 mins late for their meet. Sonic missed him so much and he had been unable to see him in weeks due to certian complications.

Then there came a knock at the door. Sonic looked towards the door and was there like lightning. He opened to reveal the one and only Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a dark green button up short sleeve shirt. Sonic ushered him in and closed the door. "I apologize, I didn't mean to be late. I got caught up on the way over and...." Shadow continued on with his explanation of why he was late, but Sonic wasn't hearing it. He had other things in mind.

Sonic grabbed the collar of his shirt and said, "Shut up and kiss me," before crushing his lips to Shadow's.

Shadow was a little taken aback by the move, but enjoyed it none the less.

When they finally broke the kiss both were slightly out of breath.

"I see someone is excited to see me." Shadow said in a happy tone.

A blush spread across Sonic's face, but there was a sly glint in his eye.

"You don't know the half of it." he replyed with a devious smile.

"Well maybe we'll just have to see how excited you are." Shadow said, matching Sonic's smirk.

Seeing this as an invitation of exploration, Sonic took off towards Shadow, who had started for the living room. He lunged at Shadow and the two landed in a heap on the plush couch in Sonic's living room.

"You're more excited to see me than I thought, arnt' you?" Shadow spoke with a smirk.

His reply was a passionate kiss from the sweet lips of Sonic. When the two seperated from the kiss Shadow spoke, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sonic simply smiled that smile that would make any one melt while he sat atop Shadow.

"Just wait, the fun has only just begun." Sonic replyed.

Shadows face portrayed an 'oh really' look before smiling and leaning up to place several kisses on his lovers neck. Sonic could feel a small heat begin to grow within himself and while Shadow worked his magic on his neck, he went for Shadow's ears. A spot that he knew was very sensative, and if teased just right could greatly arouse Shadow. While tending to this, Sonic traced a finger along the back of Shadow's neck, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down his spin and a soft growl that Sonic could feel on his neck. Sonic smiled at this.

"Don't do that," Shadow said in a low tone. "Don't do what," Sonic asked innocently, "This...." He then trailed his finger across Shadow's neck and down his spine. This sent another shiver through him. Shadow purred and softly bit into Sonic's neck, causing a small moan to escape Sonic's lips.

Loving the reaction, Sonic tempted fate and repeated the action slowly twice more.

"You're gonna get it now blue boy." Shadow said as he rolled them onto the soft, fluffy carpeting of the living room floor, with himself now on top of Sonic.

Sonic felt a shiver of excitement run through him. This was what he was hoping for. Shadow was really starting to get into it now. Nimble fingers traced the blue fur of Sonic's waist and up under his shirt. Moments later Shadow had removed Sonic's shirt. Next Shadow trailed kisses all over Sonic's chest slowly down to his waist, where he ran his tongue along the tight waist of his pants. Small moans and other pleasurable noises passed Sonic's lips as Shadow toyed with him.

Shadow moved his kisses back to Sonic's lips, but his fun was not over yet. As their tongues danced with each other, Shadow hand slowlt crept south. Traveling down his side, to the waist of his pants, and ending on a rather tempting lump in the front. A loud gasp sounded from Sonic as he squeezed slightly. This sound was immediatly followed by moaning as Shadow repeated the action.

While Shadow spent his time playing with Sonic, Sonic busied himself with removing Shadow's shirt. He soon found that when in an extreme state of arousla, buttons were your enemy. After a mintue or two Sonic accomplished this task he slid the shirt off Shadow's shoulder and tossed it somewhere on the living room floor.

Sonic leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Shaodw's in a steamy kiss. Knowing exactly how to get to Sonic, Shadow halted his actions.

"Well, that was fun." Shadow said after breaking the kiss. He made a move to get up, but was stopped.

"You're not going anywhere." Sonic replyed grinning seductively.

With that Shadow was the one pinned to the floor. 'Bingo,' Shadow thought, ' exactly as I expected.'

Sonic decided it was his turn to be the torturerer, and that he would make it oh so sweet. He began by placing soft kisses upon Shadow's lips and neck before plunging his tongue into Shadow's mouth to let it explore and mingle with Shadow's. A light moan ressounded in Shadow's throat as Sonic continued. Taking his game to the next level, Sonic began to grind his hips into Shadow's.

The kiss was broken as Shadow let a pleasurable groan out as he tilted his head back slightly and Sonic purred into his ear at the sound. Throughly enjoying himself, Sonic continued therubbing and kissing. Sonic soon grew tired of just placing kisses, so he began to trail his tongue along Shadow's neck. In response Shadow leaned his head more to the side to allow Sonic better access. Gladly accepting teh offer, Sonic traced his tongue along Shadow's collar bone. Shadow's breathing increased a little as he moaned again. Now he would inact the final step of his plan.

Sonic planted kisses down Shadow's chest to the waist of his pants. Sonic unbuttoned the pants and slowly pulled the sipper down with his teeth. Careful to rub against his hip bones before kissing along each and mising small licks in. Pleasurable moans were the only noises Shadow a made.

Sonic smiled to himself before tracing the band of Shadow's boxers. Slowly he removed these too and tossed them to the floor. Sonic trailed kisses up the inside of Shadow's legs and rubbed right along his hips, ignoring the part that he knew Shadow so desperately wanted attention payed to.

"Quit toying with me and just do it." Shadow groaned out in aggrevated exctasy.

Sonic looked up slightly, "Aww, but this is so much fun, but if you insist. I suppose I could." "Son...ic...." his sentence was interupted as Sonic lightly press his tongue to the end of his erection.

Slowly Sonic began to move his tongue over the member before taking the head of it into his mouth. Sonic twirled his tongue around it and sucked gently causing a loud moan to escape Shadow as he leaned his head back against the carpeting.

'If he thinks that's good, then he'll love the rest.' Sonic thought before taking the rest of the Shadow's member into his mouth and begining a slow rhythm.

Shadow's moans fueled Sonic and seemed to sound in rhythm with Sonic's thrusts. Shadow entangled one hand in Sonic's quills as Sonic moved and pressed his tongue to the hard staff while continueing his pace, speeding up ever so slightly. Along with this sweet pleasure, Sonic started rubbing the inside ofn Shadow's thigh.

"Sooonnniiiccc....." Shadow moaned as he pulled at Sonic's quills more. Sonic enjoyed it and increased the pressure of his movements on the hard manhood but slowed his pace down. He was going to draw this out and make Shadow beg for it. With the state he was in, it wouldn't take very long.

Sonic slowed even more and he glanced up at Shadow. His eyes were closed, one hand traced the back of his head while the other was planted in the plush carpeting and his head was tilted back moaning.

"Coommmee oonnnn...." Shadow whinned.

Sonic continued slowly, enjoying this emmensely.

"Pleeeasseee......" Shadow continued, "I....wanna....." he tugged at Sonic's quills once more.

Figuring he had tortured Shadow long enough he made two quick moves and brought his lips just over the head and sucked gently. This was enough to send Shadow over the edge and into full oragasm. Sonic took inn what he could, but wasn't quite able to getit all.

Sonic moved and rested slightly on Shadow's chest, his breathing still labored. Sonic looked at his face, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyess were only half open. After catching his breath, Shadow looked at the smiling hedgehog looking at him with a pleased look in his eyes.

Shadow smiled back, then noticed something on his face.

"Hey, you gotta a little......of, well....me, on your face." Shadow said with a chuckle, before leaning forward and licking it off the red face of his love.

They laid like that for some time before speaking.

"So......what do you want to do now?" Sonic asked solemnly. Shadow looked towards the window to find that stars twinkling.

"We could go for a midnight run." Shadow replied. "Sounds good to me. You might want to put on your pants before we go though." Sonic laughed. The two stood up and began to get ready to go.

"Aww, but I thought you liked me like this." Shadow said posing funny. "I do, but I want to save that view for just myself." Sonic replied with a purr. "Ohh.....I like." Shadow purred back.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and placed a kiss on his lips while he was putting his pants on. Sonic ran his hand over the front of his boxers then allowed Shadow to finsh.

"If you're lucky maybe we can have some more fun down by the lake in the woods." Sonic smirked slyly backat Shadow. Shadow finshed buckling his pants. Sonic then bolted out the door. 'And this time I'll be on your end of the deal this time.' Shadow thought before zipping out the door and following Sonic into the night.


End file.
